


Where the Sky Meets the Ocean

by MyCrtr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Falling In Love, Festivals, Friendship/Love, Gen, Graduation, Love Confessions, Muses, Ocean, Romance, School Dances, Sky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCrtr/pseuds/MyCrtr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story that was written based on Love Live! School Idol Project. The main characters involved are Eli Ayase and Umi Sonoda. This story tells their relationship throughout the series and the movie. It featured some songs, of its origin and interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreword

The _Where the Sky meets the Ocean_ was written on intention to expand the current storyline of _Love Live!_. It fills the gaps and tie the story together between the relationship of Eli Ayase’s and Umi Sonoda’s, from the series and the movie. The episodes and the scenes from the movie were chosen to help progress the relationship between the two protagonists the most.

It was intended to continue the concept that Umi and Eli were already close, as suggested from their PV. First, their very first PV ( _Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE_ ). Eli was already walking with Umi when they first appeared, and Umi seemed cheered when Eli joined the group. This was also continued on another PV ( _Natsuiro Egao de 1, 2, Jump!)_ where Umi and Eli were playing water together when the rest were playing elsewhere. It felt that this story makes sense keeping that concept in mind while watching the PVs, series, and the movie.

This story explores the first person views and thoughts of the two characters. It was divided into 9 chapters with 6 chapters written from Umi’s perspective and 3 from Eli’s. This was chosen based on which one of them could best represent and tell the story. The titles were associated either to ‘ _sky’_ or ‘ _ocean’_ that shows which one of them was telling the story.

These chapters were arranged in chronological order, except for _The Sail_ – set earlier than _The Coast_. The first chapter was intended to introduce the close relationship between Eli and Umi. Slowly building up, Chapter 2 and 3 introduces the link between the story and the series – some scenes were self-explanatory through watching them. Chapter 4 introduces the background story for chapter 5 and 6. The twin chapters (5 and 6) were based on the movie and was told by Eli and then Umi respectively. Chapter 7 and 9 were a two-part story, with chapter 8 telling the origin of their relationship.


	2. Spoiler/Author's Edit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a guide for reading each chapter. All hints, plots and extra details are here for clarifications.

1st chapter:

It was intended to show Umi’s overthinking habit. It introduces the date they first had ( _Chapter 8_ ) as _‘that night’_ – this concept was mentioned a couple of times throughout the story.

Umi and Eli were already close and it was suggested by the fact that they already had a routine shared every morning. Umi called this their ‘ _duet’_.

There was also a hint of repetition in intention that Umi felt déjà vu as suggested by ‘ _there it was’_.

 

2nd chapter:

In the series, Umi gave diet plans for some members of µ’s in which she adopted from Eli. By this time, Umi often visit Eli’s house before coming to the school together – where Eli always served her tea every morning. Also, piroshki are pie-like meal that takes a long time to prepare. This shows that Umi stayed at her house for another 2-3 hours.

The conversation from other members marked the position of which part of the episode the story took place (such as Nico’s introduction, “It’s an inferno,” at the beginning of the episode).

Even though they already went out a couple of times, she misunderstood that Eli wanted to go to the beach for a date.

And finally, there was a foreshadow for the next chapter ( _Chapter 3_ ) where Umi said, ‘it was my natural instinct to reflect on her.’

 

3rd chapter:

In this story, Eli has an extra observant nature towards Umi’s way to dress. In chapters where Eli was the first person ( _Chapters 3, 5, 7_ ), she noticed the way the girl dressed.

The relationship between Nico and Maki were written in 1 short sentences each time mentioned. It was intended that the µ’s was clueless about their closeness.

The last section of the chapter took place when Nozomi had the talk with Maki. That was why Umi and Eli could not be spotted until dinner.

The play of colours was used by Eli to express the different feelings, which Umi experiences the exact same feelings. This then lead to the reason why Eli knows what Umi would say in the future chapter ( _Chapter 7_ ).

After that chapter, the rest of the episode seemed that Umi and Eli were closer. They ate next to each other and slept next to each other, except for the bathing scene (something for another story).

 

4th chapter:

Since Umi and Eli were close, it was written as if Umi seeks Eli for consultation regarding something she doesn’t fully or at all understand. During this time, where she had her monologue on romance, she was staring at Eli. It was under a split second in the episode, but it was a concept of time speeds (later discussed on _Chapter 7_ ).

This chapter was the very origin of µ’s love songs, including a song that was continued in later chapters ( _Chapters 5_ and _6_ ).

 

5th chapter:

There was a hint, or a cameo, from one of the ending episodes of the series ( _S02E11_ ); where they visited the shrine and cried at the train station – the most tear-causing episode of _Love Live!_.

µ’s was based on the 9 goddess of Muse in Greek mythology. Thus references were made, such as cupid, amulet, _‘becoming human’_ , divine, etc.

In this chapter, Umi and Eli used a lot of ‘ _maybe_ ’ to express uncertainty and was linked and inspired Umi to write the lyrics to the song ( _Angelic Angel_ ).

In the movie, Umi was worried taking the taxi. This was because she was separated from Eli in an unfamiliar place. She was scared but Eli was not around.

 

6th chapter:

Umi has now matured, more than she was before at least. She does not mind dressing for Eli or even change in front of her. However, she was embarrassed if she were to dress up elegantly for other members. She no longer blush as often.

Another concept of time was induced in this chapter, at the end. A debate went back and forth between the past Umi (the one which the story is talking about) and the present Umi (the one telling the story). Finally, they came to a conclusion – to postpone.

 

7th chapter:

This chapter was based on the concept of time moving slower or even faster than some moments in life. Eli experienced both. During her date with Umi, hours could feel like minutes. And during her snuggle with Umi on the park, a second could last a lifetime. She had confused hours with minutes and with seconds. The term ‘ _long_ ’ or ‘ _far_ ’ was also interpreted to be time-wise.

This chapter shows that Eli had already felt the same way as Umi (later discussed in _Chapter 9_ ). Despite already has this feeling, Eli was not the one to tell Umi about it first because of her wise character and had already thought of the reason why or why not.

 

8th chapter:

The routine that was mentioned in the first chapter was retold to show the origin from where it started.

Umi used repetitions of ‘and’ to show her childish personality whenever she is with Eli – even this early in the relationship.

Eli took Umi to Kyoto, and took the bullet train, to watch the Aoi Matsuri. It is an annual festival held in Kyoto. Umi mentioning the names of the shrines and terms (such as Heinan Period, Yabusame, Saio-Dai, etc.) shows that she knows her history.

At the end, Eli said, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” is the equivalent to, “tell me all about it tomorrow” in her text message in _Chapter 9_.

 

9th chapter:

This story was interpreted and was based on the song Umi centred, _Datte Datte Aa Mujou_. Though it was on experienced just by Umi, but by Eli as well.

The habit that was mentioned in the first chapter, their dance, was portrayed in a sense they were performing on a stage in this chapter. Umi felt what Eli felt because now Umi is a member of a student council, and the closest one to be like Eli – wise and punctual. Their entire exchange, except their conversation, was played out as a performance ( _Datte Datte Aa Mujou_ ). The little girl who entered was Umi’s imagination of younger Eli and they were at a stage together.

Even though Eli has already retired, she kept helping the best way she could for the new council. She helped them by giving tips and showed Umi on how she might solve some of the problems.

After Umi and Eli visited their friends and asked of their opinions and their permissions. It was not said, but it was intended that some does not deem it best. Despite some of the members does not like the idea, they still give the permission to Eli and Umi to decide what was best. The story eventually shows Eli’s wise/mature nature where she postponed Umi’s confession for the sake of µ’s despite having her heart crushed as hard as Umi’s.

A reference of FMA was used at the end, when Eli said, “Don’t you hate it when it rained?” when there was no rain at all.

The story ended with Umi waking up at Eli’s 2-floored apartment, which she often spends the night. Umi then picked up Eli’s green tie, a third-year tie, to go to school as the vice-president. Eli’s class schedule for her university was not as tight as Otonokizaka High School thus she had time to make lunch for Umi as well. Also, Umi and Eli were already in an intimate relationship and already and openly admitted they are in a relationship.


	3. Chapter 1, The Summer: The Coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the time during the summer after Eli had recently joined µ’s. Umi was already close to Eli by then. They have gone out, just the pair, for a few times but never for romantic dates except once – which Umi often blushingly denies and only titters from Eli.

**I** t was Thursday, at least it was what I remembered from the calendar at the corner of my table. It was too late to go back inside to check. She had invited me to meet her at the roof, where we usually practice, later that afternoon during our break time. It bothered me since Wednesday since she asked. The streets seemed busy to me then, even though I was sure it was empty most of the time.

Hundreds of thoughts went through my mind that day. I imagined almost all possible scenarios on what she might say or what might happen. 

Suddenly I was at the crossings. There it was, a glimpse of golden silk hair I saw across the street among the pedestrians in which I was certain that I saw it because that it ended my day dream. But there was no second glimpse. “Of course not, she doesn’t live around here,” I thought. “No. I would have noticed already if I were in her neighbourhood.”

A flash of Memory of that cold night hit me like the warm wind. The moonlight was as clear as the sunray that day. The smell of flowers in the summer could be summarised in her scent.

I began to notice my pace. It was not at all swift like usual. Not a few steps later I heard a familiar voice right in front of me. I didn’t realise the voice was Kotori’s because she was not the one I was visualising. “Umi-chan!” Her calling finally was comprehendible. “Didn’t you hear me calling a moment ago?” A slight concerned was present in her voice as well as her expression.

“Ah. Sorry Kotori-chan.” I replied after a pause as I tried to put a guilty smile up. “I’m not myself today. Where is Honoka?”

“Hehe. She just left her house a few seconds ago. But I bet she just woke up. She told us to go on ahead.” Kotori replied while she was showing me the message. There were typos in that message that suggested the fact that Honoka replied while still half-asleep. With a sigh I agreed and walked towards the school. I usually take the lead whenever I walked with Honoka and Kotori. But this time I was the one being hauled. It was as if I were taking cover because I didn’t want to hit any obstacles until we had reached the school.

 

For the first time in a while I only saw her for a second in the morning and it was in the hallway. Usually I visited her at the council’s room and I had always found her sitting on her desk; she always had a solemn and earnest look on her face while she sat there. Only after I entered and called for her that her face was elevated. We had a drill to see if she were busy with other council members. I would say, “Excuse me, Eli-senpai, I understand you are a member of the student council.” If she had the time she would reply, “Ah, Umi. I _am_ known to be the president of the student council. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Any other reply would mean that she was busy or expecting someone from the council to enter the room. Otherwise she would just visit me at my locker as my class room was close to the council’s room.

But today was out of our routine – I missed my turn and our duet was in a shambles. I was late and I didn’t have time to visit her. I was walking with Kotori and Honoka to our class. They were complaining about the heat as I remembered while I stroll next to them. Suddenly, there it was. The second glimpse just like the first earlier that day. But this time was for real. Just like us, the third year µ’s were walking from the opposite direction a few feet away. Probably were complaining as well. She was in the middle of them and as we cross paths, I got left behind to have another sight of her, but Nico-senpai was blocking at first. Everything seemed to be black and white and silent. Then there it was, the light sapphire gems that probably snared most girls’ hearts away, got left behind on her group. She emitted a calm and shooting smile towards me as if she was saying, _‘You look so sad. Cheer up. I’ll see you later, okay?’_

 

Finally, afternoon arrived as the bell rang. Finally, I got to meet Eli that day. Being confident and less concerned I went up the stairs to the roof. There, it was not as hot as earlier as there were clouds hovering above us giving shade to our meeting. There, I found Eli sitting and looking at the views with a lunch pack on her lap under her hands. As I approached her she reacted.

“Ah Umi!” A sight of relief like she just received something she was looking for with a hint of a smile. “Eh? Umi, where is your lunch?” The sight of relief was gone, as if she had misplaced what she received earlier. There I was sitting next to her flipping through a dictionary in my mind for _lunch_. “Did you forget that I invited you for a lunch together, yesterday?”

“Oh no! I completely forgot about the _lunch part_!” I complained. I went through three phases that very second. I was weak with fear that something would go wrong. I felt like a fool that I thought there was a problem with my constant visits to Eli. I didn’t realise Eli was asking me out for a lunch date. I felt hungry. From overthinking I didn’t eat enough the day before. Without realising my stomach growled like a tiger. I felt embarrassed as I was sure Eli heard and that was why she giggled.

“It’s alright, I made enough today for both of us!” Continued with a slight pause. As I looked at her grin I asked, “What is it?”

“I only brought a pair of chopsticks,” she added with a chuckle that only Eli does before she makes a move on me. Often they were evil plots to get me blush vermillion red – even Maki’s hair was not that red if compared. And it worked. “I guess we have to share. He he. Like that night, remember?”

So we shared the meal that day. We talked about how pleasant it would be if we were to do it again. I was adopting the idea until Eli suggested something fast. She looked directly at me with piercing stare that causes this interchange to be a moot. “Let’s go to the beach.”


	4. Chapter 2, The Mirror (pt 1): The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the time during their trip to the beach for training at Maki’s beach house (S01E10). By this time Eli had already went out with Umi a couple of times but they haven’t been to the beach yet. Umi, being a master strategist, had slowly yet gradually implanted the idea for µ’s to go to the beach to Honoka. Without realizing Honoka finally suggests a training camp.

**E** li and I had already finished our lunch that day 2 hours prior to our practice. I did bring my lunch this time unlike the other day, though her cooking tastes like nothing like mine. I would very much mind if she shared any of her food with someone else. I also had always liked her tea.

Ever since I hung out with this particular senpai, my diet had improved drastically. I couldn’t resist her complaining that I had not eaten enough protein for my strength or dairy products for my bones. As if she has always looked after me. I may not be her Alisa but I would be happy to have her as my sister.

“Sorry for troubling you, Eli-senpai,” I apologised as I reached for my training gear that was in Eli’s bag. It was there since that morning I visited her house for tea. I couldn’t find another bag to stuff my clothes into that I used the same bag for school. Eli quickly noticed it before we left her house, which she offered to share her gym bag.

“What are you talking about, Umi?” Eli commented as she was ready to unbutton her shirt. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. Besides, we’re alone in here.” Silently I felt as if the sun was in the same room as Eli and I, yet I could not resist looking away. It was getting warmer, even burning in that changing room but I was frozen solid. The more Eli unbuttoned her shirt the faster my heartbeat was.

“He he. Umi, it’s embarrassing if you kept looking.” With no hesitation or complaint in her voice. I snapped, “Ah! Sorry! I was… I… I didn’t m-mean to…” I startled as if the frozen solid Umi was being cracked and crushed. “Stare!!” I said cowardly and ran to the corner of the room with my clothes, facing the corner where there would be no possible way my senpai could see my embarrassed face. I was pretty sure Eli had her sinister titter on.

 

“It’s an inferno…” Nico reviewed just as Eli and I reached the top of the stairs to meet the rest of the µ’s. “It’s stupid. Why would we practice in such heat?!”

“Don’t be like that,” Eli countered. “Let’s hurry and practice.” I partially agreed that the roof was like on fire that day. However, Eli was right and she did know what I was thinking. We had to be focus on our practice if we were going to perform well.

Hanayo jumped and took a cover behind Rin, as if she was just commanded by a senpai. This was during that time where we were still treat the third-year µ’s as upperclassmen. And the first-year towards the rest of us as well.

“Let’s go on a trip together!” Honoka suggested.

“Huh?” Nico interrupted. “Where did you get that idea from?”

Unanswered, everyone eventually agreed on the idea. An Idea that I slowly introduced to Honoka, that gradually and unconsciously claimed it was hers. Over the past few weeks every time they talked about the hot weather I always brought up how they could use that to their advantage – visit the beach. After a while I tested and she eventually found herself thinking of going to the beach when I said it was hot outside. It was the perfect plan and was at perfect timing. Just a piece of the puzzle missing.

“So how will we pay for the trip?” I opened. And was closed with Maki’s reconciliation, “Fine, I’ll ask my parents.” It was done. Everything was set for our visit. Eli wanted to go the beach with me since our date on the roof, that I thought she meant was training-wise thus I quickly made a schedule for us to do during our excursion. Since Eli was really suggesting and pursuing that we go, I thought I would make the best out it for her sake; I made the itinerary condensed.

 

As soon all of us had reached the station, Eli wanted to talk to everyone first. Thus a small circle was made near the ticketing area. It seemed that Nozomi-senpai had already known what Eli was going to announce. “I have made one rule to this trip – there will not be any ‘-senpai’ allowed.”

“Eh??!!” Honoka reacted. “No _‘-senpai’_ allowed?”

“It has been bothering me for some time,” Eli replied to Honoka’s complaints. “Although honorifics are important but we’re in a group and we can’t be disturbed by formalities.”

Without hesitation I added, “I agreed.” It was my natural instinct to reflect on her, I didn’t know why I said that and I soon began to regret it. Something that the rest of the group did not know, that I had not been using _‘-senpai’_ for Eli when we were alone – though Alisa might have picked that up by then. It was after I helped Alisa with her literature studies that Eli and I had that agreement over dinner. Eli invited me to stay for meal after we talked. She served her delicious piroshki.

Before I realised, it was settled. “Sure, sounds good to me,” Honoka gasps for air and spouted “Eli-chan.”

A pause. The clock wasn’t ticking. Everyone stopped at their spots. Laughter were halted.

Suddenly I was not thinking about the beach and the plan anymore. A sudden speedbump that I had to stop without knowing why.


	5. Chapter 3, The Mirror (pt 2): The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was still during their trip to the beach (S01E10). Umi has felt something that she did not expect, almost unfamiliar – jealousy. Eli knows that something is bothering her, and it was set that her mission was to soothe Umi back to her usual self.

**H** er white shirt sat on her shoulder gently and tucked under her Malibu blue skirt. Her hair swung from side to the other without she realised. I couldn’t see her face but it was gloomy before we started walking to the bus. I finally tapped her shoulder as I caught up to her.

“Hey Umi?” I finally asked as we fell behind from the group. With a sudden realisation that we had already bought the tickets, Umi looked surprised and turned to me.

“Ah. Umm. Nothing I guess,” She added. “I’m alright.” Tilting her head to a degree forcing a smile as if it was a decree.

“But I haven’t asked you _what’s wrong_ yet,” I commented with uneasiness. Her refuted smile was gone. Only a blank stare was left. There was something in those yellow jade eyes she displayed. As if everything was paused for her. I was sure my watch was still ticking. Everyone got further away from Umi and I. Even their laughter continued.

With a sigh I resumed her thoughts, “There’s no point forcing you to tell me what’s up.” I concluded with a smile. “Nozomi can sit with Nico,” I decided and grabbed her by the hand and towed her towards the bus and the rest of the µ’s, whom already called for us the third time. “You have to share the seat with me.”

Then, the girl I was holding who was gloomy had a desperate look combined with a joyful smile her face. It was as if she was saved by a goddess just what she expected. Well, Umi had been clingy to me the for past few weeks.

 

Later that day we changed to our practice gear again. We had already explored out Maki’s beach house. Nico seemed pretty competitive for some reason. Not long after we arrived, all members of µ’s were standing in front of Umi, including me.

“This is our practice itinerary,” Umi explained as she pointed to the two pie charts filled with practice activities. An urge I wanted to say out loud with a pout, ‘ _how about strolling the beach with Umi?_ ’ I guessed Umi read my mind when I told Nozomi I also wanted to practice.

I heard Honoka and Nico complaining from the side, I tried to calm down Umi on this intense training.

“I agree on its importance, but I wonder if everyone could take it...”

“Everything will be alright with a burning passion in our hearts!” Umi expressed with eyes widened, already burning those fuel. I jumped as she stared directly at me, blushed and embarrassed. I thought to myself, _‘Umi, you’re too direct!’_

From the corner of my eyes, Rin was sent by Honoka and Nico 2 seconds earlier before she took Umi by the hand and dragged her to the side.

“Umi-chan, look over there!”

It was a plan. The group took that chance to run away to the beach across the road, leaving Nozomi, Maki, and I. Even Rin left Umi where she last dragged her, and took off with Hanayo.

I guessed I, too, had to take this chance. I explained that the group had worked hard and suggested to take down the age-barrier between the group. Umi who was hyped earlier saddened again. Then there was a calling from Hanayo.

“Come on, Umi.” While I reached out to her with an invite, “Let’s go play.”

 

We had all changed to a different attire by then.

It was difficult to cut through Umi’s layers of personality. If directly asking her did not solving any problem, I guessed that I had to peal each layer of hers.

The rest were ahead of us. Umi seemed shy in her beach clothing, that I had to push her or else we would be left out. Maki too, but that’s Nozomi’s mission. I had got my hands full.

 

“Hey, Umi?” I asked the girl who was back at her casual clothing and was leaning on the fence of the balcony and enjoying the orange sky.

“Ah, Eli,” the girl turned and caused the navy blue hair to wave from her back to her side. I was struck by her love arrow. Or maybe cupid’s? But Umi shoots better, I guaranteed.

Before she could continue I interrupted “Would you mind taking a stroll with me?”

Shocked, the yellow jade eyes were surrounded by a vermillion red blush on her cheeks almost painted her whole face. “How… How did you know t-that? H-how did you know what I was going to ask?! D-does Nozomi also read m-m-minds?!” The sight of her startling was adorable I got shot for the millionth time.

“Hehehehe. Oh, Umi!”

 

The sun was almost at the end of the sky and was ready to be swallowed by the ocean. The sky was no longer Eli Ayase’s classic aqua blue and the water was no longer Umi Sonoda’s Ocean blue. It was no longer as warm as the day but printing footsteps next to Umi on the damped sand was warm as always. I stopped at the nearby bench on the grass soil nearby and turned to the ocean, as we had already moved further away from the water a few minutes ago.

“Umi,” I called without turning. “Yes, Eli?” She turned around. I wasn’t looking at her I didn’t know how her expression was like. But I continued as I was facing the sunset.

 “Have you figured what you are feeling right now?” Surprised and sure was confused, Umi approached. Then she turned towards the falling sun as well.

“I liked the idea that I don’t need to use honorifics towards you,” finally broke the silence and I finally looked at her. A slight sorrowful frown on her face. “It felt like I was special to be the only one to do that. But when everyone else called you without seniority,” she added then paused. I kind of knew where she was going. “I know. I felt the same way when you call Nozomi and Nico just by their names earlier.”

She sounded surprised that she had to revisit the sanity of the confessor. That moment our eyes met. I saw myself on her, like I was looking at a mirror ocean. We both smiled realising the same envy filled our minds and the only cure was right in front of ourselves.

The ocean looks blue only when the sky is. The ocean looks grey only when the sky is. But the ocean looks yellow only when the sky is. And the ocean looks red only when the sky is.

At an instant I didn’t longer mind that she called the other seniors just by their names, because I knew we had to see the bigger picture – the reason why I didn’t want ‘-senpai’ during this trip. I also knew she would understand it in time. Though it was a different reason why I gave that permission to Umi way earlier – I was sure she knew as well.

By then Umi had already turned back towards the sunset. I hadn’t.

“The ocean looks so beautiful.” I concluded before we head back for dinner that Nico cooked.


	6. Chapter 4, The Romance: The Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was set during and partially after the time where µ’s was trying to write a romance song together (S02E08). This put a pressure on Umi regarding love experience, which Umi felt she was not ready to admit.

**T** here was another _Love Live!_ , which Honoka had already declared victory upon even before it had started. A-RISE had mentioned they would be competitive as they already acknowledged that µ’s was a strong opponent to their eyes. I respected Honoka’s straight enthusiasm but to had made it a reality was difficult when one of the opponents is A-RISE. We needed something up our sleeves.

“I think we should sing a new song.” Nico shared. There were some who agreed and some thought it would not be best. Though opinions went back and forth, I thought it was a great idea since it was good timing at that. Until Nozomi spouted, “What if we tried a love song?”

Everyone seemed puzzled but Hanayo seemed energetic for some reason like she found another of her passion right after eating rice. Honoka eventually wondered, “Anyway, why haven’t we written a love song yet?” It started with Kotori, followed by Nico, then Honoka and Rin, and eventually everyone stared at me. I was the group’s lyricist.

Paused, wondering if I should stare at anyone else as I jumped back, “Wh-why are you looking at me like that?” Nozomi from the side concluded, “You have no experience with romance, haven’t you?”

Romance? A sensation that had always made me silent. Somehow I never really checked what it meant. Yet somehow, I had an idea of its definition. Probably just a made-up word so that people with partners in their lives could say what they felt, summarising all the train of feelings they went through, in one word. Romance… Sometimes it made me sad, though, not knowing if I had ever experienced such things. I guessed I needed to consult with Eli. Eli… Suddenly that name brought back memories of that night. Not a day went by that I would forget that every time I looked at the sky. Eli… I looked back on how I was then. I admitted I was much younger that I was. Not a day went by that I would regret committing that crime. Shameless crime that I first allowed to happen. Eli…

She was standing next to Nozomi, staring back at me in her practice gear as I was at her. Good thing she was there, otherwise I had to turn my head to find Eli and it would be too direct.

“Why would you assume that?!” I countered before I could deny.

“Then do you?” Honoka requested a clarification while jumping at me.

“Do you?” Kotori followed and added.

One by one they cornered me to the board, interrogating. It was like they finally caught me guilty of a crime. Through the gaping I noticed Nozomi was just happily smiling and liking this while Eli gave me her usual adoring smile seeing me under pressure like this. Then Eli turned her head from side to the other so slightly that if anyone else would pay attention to it, they would notice. I guessed she was signalling something. A ‘ _No. Don’t tell anyone_.’

I never liked to lie. It was never in my nature. With heavy hearted I tried to do it. “W-well,” I mouthed as I fell down to the floor on my knees with my back bent forward until I faced the ground. “I don’t.” A false confession. It was so troubling; I began to feel guilty towards Eli. The only thought went through my wind was _‘I’m sorry, Eli.’_

While Honoka and Kotori were still pushing me regarding this matter, Maki did not believe we could finish the song. But Eli was pushy somehow; eager to do this love song for some apparent reason. “Isn’t it too soon to give up?” Then Nozomi further supported the idea and she even came up with schemes to get us inspired. It led Nico to be seductive. And the day ended with Eli’s suggestion to meet up that Sunday.

 

We were having trouble continuing where we left off. I was pretty sure that we barely made progress by then. Everyone were at Honoka’s living room surrounding her rectangular table. Even Nico was stuck with her pages still untouched. Then Kotori reached out from her bag and took something out to display to the group. “Now, to inspire ourselves, why don’t we watch a romantic movie?”

Eli was more than interested in watching it. Along with Hanayo and Kotori, they made a row so close to the television but still visible for others to see. Eli sat in the middle of the row. She seemed to like the movie so far and maybe I could learn something from this movie in search of what Eli likes. I thought, maybe someday I could return the favour Eli had given me thus far.

Not long after the movie was played, the trio began to shed tears and cried almost on every line the couple in the movie made. The tissues were used mostly by them and partially Nico, who was openly weeping and suspiciously she sat closer to Maki.

What the rest didn’t realise, I was already at and facing the corner with a pillow over my head trying to take cover as if I was hiding from a horror movie. It was difficult because it didn’t reach both ends of my ears. The acts the couple did and were about to do, I could not believe it. It was embarrassing. It was shameless. Something that shouldn’t be done in public. I could not hold back; I began to whine loud enough that everyone noticed. Except for Rin and Honoka who were asleep 3 minutes into the movie. Tears built up at the corner of my eyes.

 _‘Is this what Eli interested in?’_ I thought to myself as I peeped back at the television screen. I began to imagine things and it was not in my control. I started seeing Eli and I substituting the actors in the movie. Eli and I weren’t movie actors, and it made me realise: if it were Eli and I, we would not be acting but It would be real.

There I sat as I was staring up at Eli’s eyes which was closer than before. She kept coming, slowly and eventually her hands were on my shoulders to hold me. I was calm. I was no longer shaking and I was breathing slowly – one breath at a time. My heart beat was all I could hear and blue gems of light sapphire hanging below her golden hair was all I could see. Slowly Eli began to close her eyes while she slightly opened her mouth. She was an inch close to mine. Drifted, but the world was not mine for controlling, I shut my eyes. I was going blank. Dark. But she stopped, like she expected me to finish the last quarter inch.

I couldn’t. I realised I was back at Honoka’s house. Eli was really up-close to the screen but wasn’t on me. I could not be hypnotized again, I quickly grabbed the remote to turn it off before it could hook me and reel me in. I turned on the lights before I could imagine finishing that last quarter.

With heavy breathing I commented, “It’s too embarrassing!” while I looked at Eli automatically. “It’s shameless!” Eli replied with a coyly pout as if she didn’t get that that quarter back. I looked away because I was weak to her stupefying expression.

Eli understood what I was going through. Thus she then invited everyone to work on the lyrics again. This, however, was turned down by Maki as she reasoned that it would be a polished work. I agreed, as well as most of the µ’s.

 

Later that night, I walked back from Nozomi’s house with Eli. She was concerned because I lived quite far from Nozomi’s house and it was snowing outside. She worried I got sick that she invited me to her house to stay the night. I was not worried I would get sick since it was not that cold when we walked. The snow was beautiful and was not at all cold. The wind was blowing and was not at all biting. The night was warm and was not at all dark. I kept my distance pretty close to Eli ever since she wrapped her scarf around my neck. I had grown pretty dependent on Eli and she seemed to enjoy it.

We reached her house, finally. Alisa seemed to be asleep by then, because the house was already quiet. Eli opened her wardrobe to get her pyjamas and mine too that I had left there on purpose – she too had clothes at my house since it had been a habit for us.

Eli went to take a shower while I sat on her table and began to write down some inspiration. I was not as lost as before. At least I was not as lost as the others. I began to have inspiration on love songs. I began to write a couple of them but there was a masterpiece I decided to dedicate my time on. I called it ‘ _Angel_ ’. It was a work in progress.

Suddenly a shadow appeared over my writings and I felt breathing on my neck. It was Eli; she was done showering. I quickly covered the pages with both of my hands. I was not ready to confess. “Eli!! It’s not ready!” Then I kept them in my bag after Eli invited me to go to bed while she chuckled.

 

I felt safe. Eli was there next to me. It was quiet but I could not sleep. There were a lot of words in my mind that I would like to scribble on the pages. I wondered if Eli had fallen asleep. I opened my eyes and turned to my left. She was already staring with only her eyes to the top of her head were showing untucked by the blanket.

“Ah! Eli!” I distressed. “I-I wasn’t… I didn’t…” fazed, I was interrupted by Eli. “You can’t sleep, can you, Umi?” I ducked my whole head under the cover, I didn’t want Eli to see me reddened. I heard her titter then I felt her hand on my head tried to pull me towards her. She was already on her side and she caused me to lie on mine. I clinched on her blanket tightly and my forehead on her chest.

“Good night,” Eli whispered softly with a tone. “Sleep well, Umi.”


	7. Chapter 5, The Wonder: The Stars (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was during the time µ’s went to NY (Love Live! School Idol Movie). Eli started to have dreams about an Angel figure and was trying to figure out more about it. She noticed Umi had been writing about Angels and was curious what was on it but she was worried more when Umi got lost with Kotori and Rin.

**B** efore I knew about the next Love Live at Akiba Dome and the sell-out concert, I thought the world was as beautiful as it was. I already had Umi and the rest of the µ’s by my side and did everything that we really enjoyed. I was no longer as afraid of the dark as I was before – that was thanks to Umi. I remembered waking with the feeling that I was in a familiar place. As blinding as it was warm, a certain mirage that I was sure where the warmth came from, somehow I knew, who it was. Maybe an Angel I presumed. But I then got to a dead-end regarding this figure. Umi?

Ever since we visited the shrine she had not let go of me for quite some time and we had been staying at each other’s place more often. That evening the whole µ’s cried – I didn’t know goddesses could weep. It was like they were becoming human. The fact that µ’s would disband had brought sorrow to our hearts and Umi fell on me, downhearted. She stayed cheerless the whole ride whilst her arms were wrapped around my right arm and her head rested pleasantly on my shoulder. She sat not a foot further during dinner. She had not let go of me when we sleep until the morning. And she hadn’t moved an inch further ever since. But she began to feel better when I stroke her hair to wake her up the morning after. Umi…

Umi was going to stay at my house again. Umi had been writing for sometimes. Some of her writings she wouldn’t even show me, not only the unfished ones but the one she had rewritten over and over under the same title. But there was one that I peeped as she was nodding and falling asleep on my desk the day before we took off to New York. It was called ‘Angel’. Maybe there’s an answer to my dreams, I thought, but I could not completely see the lyrics under her navy hair.

“Hey, Umi,” I muttered while nudging her shoulders gently. “Let’s go to sleep. We have to go the airport quite early tomorrow. And don’t forget you have to pick up Kotori otherwise she would forget something.” She then murmured something I didn’t even understand, probably agreeing on going to sleep and disagreeing on waking up early. Well that would be me if I were her.

 

Finally came the big day, I arrived with the amulet Alisa had given me a few seconds earlier and met up with the rest of the group. Honoka wasn’t there, Hanayo informed. With her wit, Umi clarified that Honoka was in fact there, and showed me the text. Though I was not paying attention to her phone. Just the thought of how well she looked that morning, impeccably debonair. The bondi blue blazer fit perfectly above her tucked white shirt under the grey wavy skirt. The blazer was a present I gave her when we went for shopping. It suited her perfectly like a suitor of repute.

“Hey,” Umi called softly as we walked to get Honoka. “Can we sit together on the plane? It would be a long flight and...” Before her shy and decreasing volume could finish I interrupted, “He he. You’ll have me for both flights, Umi. You can have my shoulder too you know.” Her red shades spread even further than before, almost reaching her ears.

During the flight I tried asking her about the song I curiously wonder while we were watching a movie. “What do you think about angels, Umi?” There was some chocolate beverage on my table, it didn’t matter how much I like chocolate I would gladly share them with Umi-chan. She had become more childish-like and dependent whenever she was with me – she had titled her head and eventually was resting on my right shoulder, with a pillow she tightly clinched as if that very pillow was a substitution for what she actually wanted to be holding. Maybe I was like that too when I was around her.

“I don’t know,” she replied with still chocolate in her mouth that I recently fed her. “I guess they are beings made purely of light. So pure they’re glaring. They are… the very definition of authentic beauty. Maybe. I don’t know. Why?”

I didn’t want Umi to be too suspicious, she might had not let me turn on the lights a little bit when we sleep if she knew that I peeped at her work. “He he. Umi, are you just trying to describe me?” That put a little spark on her, like lighting a fire on a canon while she tried to defuse it. Jumped, she rushed to turn to me with the pillow squeezed harder that it would break the bones if the pillow had some.

“What?! Eli! I-it’s nothing like th-that!” She expressed with a volume that I was sure the others would have heard if they weren’t sleeping. “I’m just joking, Umi.” Then I patted her on the head twice and ended with a brush on her hair to the tail while I gave her a jesting smile. She didn’t look embarrassed anymore, but it turned into a rather focused gaze with those yellow topaz gems that probably stole most girls’ hearts away pierced through me and stole mine away.

“Eli, I…” unfinished, she was interrupted again, by the announcement. She got further interrupted because the girls started to wake up. Honoka and Kotori popped and were finally visible from where we were sitting, trying to look out the window where the city was noticeable. Umi was not focused on me anymore, as we both looked out the window just like the rest of the muses.

 

“Next person, please.” The taxi airport staff called. Honoka, who had given the name of the hotel to Umi and Nozomi, decided to go with me while Hanayo automatically tagged along. This was because I already knew the name from the start. Umi was not impressed, she got worried as soon as she knew we would be in separate taxi. “It’ll be fine, Umi,” I calmed her. “There will be Rin and Kotori riding with you.”

“Eli!” a hint of worry, disappointment and sadness in her voice called to me again. “I-is it really okay?” she added. “It’s fine. Just give that note to the driver.” Then I closed the door behind me.

Not long after we left the airport, we emerged out from a tunnel that eventually revealed the skyscrapers of the famous Manhattan. Familiar structures like bridges I once saw in a travel book seemed so clear and enormous. And not long after, we arrived at the hotel followed by the other group but yet I had found Umi’s. The hotel looked like a mix of modern and classic. But it was gigantic as Honoka expressed.

I slowly grew sadder and more than worried for Umi’s group. We had all checked in and took our belongings in but there was still no sign of Umi. The rest went to their lodges to put their luggage. I stayed behind at the lobby while I trusted my things to Nico and Honoka. My hands were hovering over my phone to check on Umi, Rin and Kotori. ‘ _Maybe they got caught on traffic,’_ , I thought. Uneasiness filled me even more after Hanayo and Maki joined me at the lobby. Every movement the front door made or through the transparent glass I checked if it were Umi. ‘ _I shouldn’t have left Umi.’_ I kept repeating in my head _._ My phone was no longer lit – must have been awhile since it had.

Then the doors were pulled, letting a way for 3 girls with a navy-haired girl with water in her eyes in the middle being held by the other two. I didn’t like it. It didn’t suit her. Especially not on those precious gems I would like to own.

Those tears. I quickly wiped them away as soon as I ran to hug Umi under the chandelier. Sobbing under my right collar, she clenched on my green sweater like she did with the pillow on the plane only tighter. It was like that time at the train station after we visited the shrine. Almost trembling she wouldn’t open her wings to hug me like she wanted me to hold her and keep her safe. That was what I vowed that instant and whispered, “I shouldn’t have, I…I-I’m sorry, Umi. I really am.”

I moved my right hand from her back to her head. She tried to speak but it was difficult – gasping for air except there was none. Once she finally made a sound it was fluctuating and repeating as she was trying to clarify because she knew it wasn’t coherent with her sobbing. “Don’t… don’t do that. Don’t do that. I was scared, Eli. Don’t leave me again, please.”

I removed her from my chest with my hands on both sides of her head, I cleared the tears again. She was still facing the floor. With a feeling of relived I kissed her on the forehead. She had stopped weeping and had already taken proper oxygen in. I added, “I promise, Umi.”

Without realising the rest were already in the lobby, when I pecked Umi. They were still walking and Kotori and Rin were busy with Maki and Hanayo. So I was sure no one saw that.


	8. Chapter 6, The Angel: The Stars (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was during the time µ’s went to NY (Love Live! School Idol Movie). Umi noticed that Eli had been curious about her writing, which she had trouble with doing it. Umi decided it would be the lyrics to their next performance, the sell-out concert in NY. Eli finally know what the lyrics was about, while she just figured out everything about Angels.

**O** nce I had calmed down, my vision was no longer wavy as if I were under water earlier. I could see Eli in her green sweater again, the one I picked out for her the day before. She smiled at me as I looked up. The rest of group was there behind her. I was relieved to see them again. A slight embarrassment I felt when I realised they were there when Eli kissed my forehead and she was still embracing me. I snapped back to reality. I began to feel the gravity. As if Eli took me for a flight recently.

I was still upset, but no longer sad. I reached my room that I would be sharing with Kotori as we were the last ones to checked in. I concealed myself on my bed with knees were as close to my shoulder as possible, tucked my head in between and wrapped my arms around them. Now that everyone was there, I could not depend on Eli to give me another peck to make it better.

“Sorry!” Honoka finally reproached. “I copied the wrong name from the note Eli-chan gave me!” She tried to force a smile as if she wanted me to copy her. Well, I copied the wrong expression. I finally countered, “I won’t let you slide! You know how much trouble you have caused?” Maki as well, tried to see the bigger picture that at least we had all made it, but it was Thanks to Rin that she remembered the place. If she hadn’t we would had been in much more trouble.

I buried my face on the pillow behind me while my body was facing the bed. The group suggested different activities to distract me. Until Hanayo offered the cupcakes she brought. Eli accorded that we would go over the training schedule, that she knew it would make me better, after we eat the cupcakes. “I’ll have some” I finally agreed.

 

“You know, it would be nice to go outside,” Eli expressed as we were entering the restaurant and continued with a whisper. “Just the two of us!” She had both hands covering her grin. “Eh? But we have to train and practice!” Sure enough, the rest of the µ’s as well wanted to go sightseeing now that we had all sat down.

“We don’t have time to be touring,” I expressed especially to Honoka. “Aww, but…” Before she could counter argue I suggested, now with a cheer. “Luckily, the hotel has a dance studio in the gym. Let us all practice there!” And back to attack, now to Eli, “And not go outside!”

The table was now open to opinions regarding my plan. Maki even blamed the fact I was lost had made me strict on this matter. They were not really aboard this boat.

When suddenly, “As Love Live winner, we cannot slack for this live broadcast.” It was Eli. Eli as always, supported my reasons. “Exactly my point!” I added. “Anyway, it is our choice regarding what we sing and where we sing it. Which place in the city fits µ’s best? I think it’s necessary for us to look around the city and think about it.” Without hesitation everyone agreed on Eli’s suggestion.

Eli has always been wise. She supports and understands my ideas. But when everyone else is not on board, she takes my hand and lead me to another, yet similar, boat that everyone could get on.

 

It was already morning; I have woken up Kotori to change and we had met Honoka and Nico at the lobby waiting for the rest. There was an innocent yet playful smile in their faces while looking at Nico’s phone. Eli was supposed to be with them as they shared a room. I wondered if they were just talking about her.

“I can’t help it, she’s so cute!!!” Nico expressed similar to her famous Nico-Nico-Nii moves. It was definitely Eli I first guessed. I could not imagine anyone else who fit the bill.

“What is it, Honoka-chan, Nico-chan?” I asked as I approached the two devils. “Don’t tell anyone!” Nico commanded while showing me her phone. It was definitely Eli. She was tucked under her blanket sleeping on her side with those golden silk lying behind her. A very cute and childish smile on her. “She looked so innocent! I never realised that Eli could be quite the spoiled child.”

Looking at that picture did not surprise me; it only brought up memories. Honoka and Nico did not know that I was already familiar to this sight. The very view I had always experienced in the morning whenever I slept over at her house; or vice versa. And yes, I had already known she could be quite childish despite her cool nature as the school president. It was also surprising to me at first; I got used to it. Sometimes she is spoiled even juvenile. But it doesn’t matter to me, it was always adorable.

Everyone eventually arrived at the lobby, so began our morning run.

 

I began to enjoy the sightseeing that girls wanted. We visited numerous places around the city. Eli dragged me from corner to corner to have our picture taken. It was really nice. Though this trip was not a date just with Eli, but it was date for µ’s. Though I began to regret agreeing on participating with Eli’s clothes shopping. Eli and Kotori picked out a dress for me. It was embarrassing. I didn’t mind if only Eli was there but the rest were looking. Honoka said it was cute. It was hard for me to believe it.

 

Then came the night. We went up the Empire State building and the view was breath-taking. The city that never sleeps has lights shining as if they were replacing the stars.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it, Umi?” Eli reviewed as she stood next to me. “They are like stars. Bright like angels.” I added to her review but she was not impressed. “Don’t confuse them with angels, Umi. Do you know how stars are made? They are a collection of gas in space that started with just two atoms – the simplest atoms. They found each other in the massive space solely by attraction. Other atoms began to feel the attraction so they were as well, being attracted and eventually they brought others together. With enough of them the gravity became greater and eventually fuse together. They gain extra gravity and release energy at the same time. They must be equal. With time and enough energy they release, they produce light that could be seen millions and billions of kilometres away… And that is how I see µ’s right now.”

‘Kashikoi, kawaii Elichika.’ She lived up to that review. I knew she was smart but to had known this, I could not agree more. I had always admired Eli and I had known a lot about her. This was one of them. I glanced at her.

“Now angels are different,” Eli continued while maintaining her stare at the view of the skyline while I was at hers. “As you said, they are pure beings that they purely made of light. But they are not like the starts. They give you a unique warmth that is comforting, calming, and consoling. You wish for them to be by your side at all times. Their wings beat as your heart beat.”

Now, she lived up to that review. Without breaking my stare, I complimented, “Angels are beautiful.” She finally looked at me surprised like an expression that she did not expect me to say. A gentle growth of blush under her aqua eyes started to reach her ears. “I know what we will perform tomorrow. I have got to show you the lyrics I had been working on. The song is called ‘Angel’… No. ‘Angelic Angel’! Just don’t tell anyone where I got the inspiration from!”

“Hey, everyone!” Excited, I informed the group and moved closer while Eli was still coyly with her cute looks still startled. “I know which song we are going to perform tomorrow. I have the lyrics ready and I know who would be perfect for the centre – one who represent this song best!”

“Ahh! That’s great!” Honoka commented. “Now that the song’s decided, we still need to pick the venue.”

I looked back at Eli, she was still stuck unfazed by her scarlet cheeks with her eyes wide opened. I was jubilant. I was no longer stuck with the lyrics and that was all thanks to Eli. Though I can’t really tell anyone who this song was about, otherwise it would not be fair to the others…But there was something I wanted to tell her.

‘I have got to tell her,’ I thought. I failed to do so on the plane. ‘Do I tell her now?’ But everyone else was there. ‘I could take her to the side.’ It would be weird after. ‘This place is great, with an elegant view to remember.’ It would be great if she responded positively. ‘If not now, when?’ She could respond poorly and she might not like it…’Maybe not now.’ So I postponed.

“All the places seemed good,” Kotori filled since I thought it was silence that whole time. “It’s so hard to choose!”


	9. Chapter 7, The Time: The Atmosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was set after the event taken place on The Stars. It was before the third-year students graduate. Not long after realising each other’s feelings, thoughts ran through Eli’s and Umi’s thoughts causing them to talk about their relationship.

**T** ime moves at different speeds. When there was only less than a month away from my graduation, time sprinted like a flash.  But it could suddenly stop.

 

Thatd Friday Nico and I went to Nozomi’s house to settle whether µ’s should continue. Since the three of us were third-year students, we had to conclude this matter together before coming to a decision to the group. It was a long night. We argued and tears were shed but Nozomi’s tea was pacifying. Nico had never been this desolated; her Nico-Nico-Nii cheer would have uplifted the mood. The night seemed far from over but we eventually came to a conclusion, which I forwarded Honoka.

_Honoka, It’s Eli. Afterwards, the three of us talked. About our popularity, about how many people listen to our songs… About how we were asked to help with Love Live…And we were very happy about that. But…Our answer hasn’t changed. We will not be continuing µ’s. We just…We’re serious about being school idols! We love school idols. For our school, for everyone…We students, the nine of us coming together, competing with each other…Holding each other’s hands…We love school idols!_

I joined Nozomi and Nico by the table to get my share of tea after I had sent the message. “So, Eli,” Nozomi voiced over the sound of her tea pouring into my cup. “How are things with Umi-chan?” I was blown right when the pouring stopped. Chills went down my spine I could not reply though my mouth was gasping; I was choked. “It’s okay,” Nico tried to unclog my windpipes. “Both of us had noticed it for some time. Hehehe. So what are you two, exactly? Are you…?”

“No!” I reacted unconsciously with heat on my cheeks as if it would let out steam if Nico punctured it. “I-I mean… Y-ye… I mean no! … Like we’ve never talked. I mean yes we’re just c-close…We became very close. We spent a lot of time together and know a lot of things about each other. I always look for her for consolation, and vice versa. She’s Miss Comfort herself.”

I looked up because I was paying attention to my tea that whole time, where I imagined Umi’s face printed on the surface. Nico and Nozomi had the same teasing face and were up-close; as if they were twins. “But we’re nothing like that,” I continued. “It would be vice. I mean we are idols – think of what the others might say and also her admirers. But I would like to… And we soon will graduate… I’m meeting her tomorrow. I don’t know what to do…” I buried my face with Nozomi’s pillow and laid on her bed facing down.

“This would be our second debate,” Nico reopened as she was the president. “What should Eli do?” The night was far from over.

 

I sat on the same park bench as I was on our first date. I arrived at 10:30 and I had been waiting for hours for Umi since. As far as my eyes could see I could not spot my wish-fulfilling, stupefying, effervescing, Eli-loving girl. I counted how many people passed by that morning, I counted how many times that fit-looking old lady ran pass that bench, but I lost count of the hours because I believed Umi would arrive soon. She wanted to see me that Saturday – I only assumed that she was bummed that she could not spend the night before. I guess it was normal to feel that way since soon it would be my graduation. If Umi were my senpai I would be despairing even devastated if she were to graduate this soon – I would not actually allow that to happen.

Umi had asked me to meet her for brunch that day but I was already hungry. I sighed and finally checked my phone to see how long I had passed lunch time. It was only 10:41 and from the corner of my ears I heard footsteps paced quickly and increasing in volume.

I turned and found a goddess headed towards me dressed in such posh panache. Venus herself was there. Her elegant donker blue hair flown out of a reddish-brown beret and a pink hairpin she clipped above her left ear. She covered herself with a dark-grey shirt under a low-cut, caramel and cream dyed, wool sweater with a short skirt that matched the colour of her hair and soft leather boots that reached just below her knees. Then I began to scent her fragrance. And on her right wrist, was the same bracelet as the one I made while in New York.

“Eli!” the diva panted while her pace was gradually lagging and eventually stopped in front of the bench. “I’m sorry! Got here as soon as I could. I promised 10:30 but…I was getting ready, and…” She was out of breath. I couldn’t hold it but I laughed since I got light-headed. I stood up and grabbed her by the hands. “You know, you should not bring your bow and arrows around especially shooting them in public like this.” She tried to protest but I was getting hungry so I towed her away from the park while admiring her.

 

We then proceeded to our date. But that day went by like a blur. At 11:00 we started talking as we shared an ice cream waffle. At 11:01 we strolled around the city and watched street performers. At 11:02 we watched a movie at the local cinema. At 11:04 Umi was hungry so I took her to a fast-food restaurant and we ate by the river. At 11:05 we visited an art museum where we took photos impersonating some of the paintings and sculptures. At 11:07 we checked out different shops and Umi bought me a new hair tie that I requested her to tie my hair with. At 11:08 we went for drinks at a nearby café and looked back at the photos we took that day. At 11:09 we went to the arcade and she won me a fox doll while I won her a rabbit doll. At 11:10 we went to dinner at a romantic restaurant by the bay that I booked a few minutes earlier, and we saw fireworks dancing from where we were sitting. At 11:12 we were walking back to the park to sit on the same bench as I was awhile back.

 

“Today was wonderful,” I reviewed. “Thanks for inviting me and having me today, Umi.” I gently rested my head against hers. Umi was sitting upright like she was frozen, yet her hands were on her handbag and her fingers were playing with the lock, reopening and reclosing the buckle. “Eli,” the girl finally responded after a while. “I have something to give you.” She reached out from her bag where the bunny doll was, and took out a box laced with aqua blue ribbon. She moved away and held the box with both hands straight towards me while her face was directed at the bench.

“You’re very sweet, Umi. Thank you.” I gratefully accepted her gift and pulled on the ribbon to open it. It was a heart-shaped clear crystal locket, that was unfolded from the start, with a golden lace. There was a writing engraved on it: ‘I gave my heart to you, because nothing can compare in this world to you.’

Umi was still facing down but I could see her face and her hands were clenched like fists and pressed on her lap. It was already dark but she was glowing brighter than the red traffic light. She was about to say something but before she could I already jumped at her. I wrapped my arms around her neck to her back and I held her. “I love it, Umi.” Then she wrapped her arms around my waists to my back.

We both let go after she had offered to put it on me. “How does it look?” I asked of her opinion. “You look beautiful, Eli.” Her eyes were wide open as wide as her smile like the blossom of a flower. She was no longer blushing – she got used to controlling it. We didn’t speak and we didn’t break our eye contact for hours. I didn’t mind if anyone else in the park were staring, because I was gazing at Umi’s eyes and troubles of the world would just had to wait. Her eyes were topaz portals, to a sacred land where paradise awaits.

Not an hour later Umi finally spoke, “Eli, I have got to tell you something.” I was holding the bracelet that was around my neck with both of my hands on my chest and I broke the eye contact, to look at the skyline that was in front of us across the river. “Is it something important?” I paused to hear her respond but there was none – it must be _it_. “Have you discussed it with your friends?” I then heard a murmur that was not coherent as if she were talking to herself. “More essentially, have you talked to yourself about it?”

I looked at the silent girl who had her head down, she was sitting gloomily and guiltily as if she hadn’t done her homework. I took my right hand off the locket to stroke her head without disturbing her beret. “Take 3 days.” She looked puzzled after she turned to me to demand an explanation, “why 3 days?” I contacted my forehead to hers with my eyes closed. “I want you to really think about it in that 3 days. One day with closest friends, and one day with yourself. You may have thought about telling for a long time, but consult with these people as well. See what they think of it and tell me on the third day. Until then I don’t want to hear about it, okay?”

I removed my head from hers and opened my eyes to look at her. She lifted her head and stretched her neck to meet my eyes. She didn’t say anything for a while but her smile had said she was joyful, she was pleased, and she was jubilant. “Okay.” I now lifted my head with enough height, to smooch her forehead gently. Then I pulled her head until I felt her hairpin on my right collar whilst my left was still on the locket.

That night we sat there to appreciate the city skyline in front of us. I noticed Umi’s left hand was on my lap with her watch facing upwards. It was broken because the hands were not moving. She needed to fix it, I thought. But after a while it moved. It lasted like a lifetime for the second hand to move. 

 

Time moves at different speeds. It is what prevents everything from happening all at once.


	10. Chapter 8, The Start: The Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was set before The Coast (the beginning of their relationship) where Umi and Eli already hung out and Eli decided to take Umi somewhere special. Umi was aboard the romantic train that Eli conducted. Since then Eli has always flirt with Umi regarding this night.

**S** ince I was little I was taught a lot about traditional arts and literature. I was brought up in a family with a strong cultural background – a marriage between a martial-artist and a traditional dancer. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Until now I enjoy various forms of arts but what I liked best was the traditional archery. I was well known around the school for that, but I was not as well-known as Eli.

I could say that we were already close; we already knew each other when I was in the first year and she was like my elder sister sitting in the second year. Though, we were not as close as I was with Honoka and Kotori. Since that day I met Alisa in front of our school and learnt about her ballet, I began admiring Eli and eventually found her very fond. We regularly text each other and I began to visit her desk at the student council’s room whenever I came to the school alone as no one else were there yet.

Sometimes she was busy or expecting other members from the council. Once Eli was almost caught not doing her job when I was there. So we decided to make a play to warn me if she were doing something important. And one day I visited her early in the morning.

“Excuse me, Eli-senpai,” I began our play after I knocked and opened the door that morning. “I heard that you are a member of the student council?”

“Ah, Umi,” the president replied. She was sitting at the front and centre facing the other empty tables in front of her. “Yes, I _am_ known to be the president of the student council. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Eli then stood up as she closed her laptop in front of her.

I closed the door behind me and walked up towards the president in a march and upright fashion and saluted as I stopped next to her desk. The girl giggled with one of her hand covering while the other was still on the laptop making sure it was shut. “What are you doing, Umi? You don’t have to be so formal anymore.”

“One must salute the Queen President Eli of Russia as soon one sees her.” I said in a formal manner as if I were talking to the queen with my hand still saluting.

“Umi, you don’t salute a Queen. You bow.” She walked away from her desk towards the centre of the room after she walked passed me.

I put my hand down and followed her almost skipping to the centre and we faced each other. “Yeah,” I agreed with a smile. “But it made you laugh didn’t it, Eli?”

She then copied my smile after she was done with her short laugh. She stared at me with her head tilted down a little; because I was shorter than Eli. “Do you have plans on the 15th?”

I began to think without breaking my smile nor moving a muscle, except that I was looking around trying to find the answer at the corner of my eyes. I replied, “No. I don’t think so.”

“Good,” she commented. I resumed my stare at her. “I want to take you somewhere.” Eli walked passed me again towards her table as my eyes and head and eventually my body followed her without taking a step. My smile was diluted and I questioned, “Where are we going?”

Before she could reach her chair she turned around. “I’ll text you the details,” she suggested as she kept her smile that she mirrored earlier. “Anyway, you should probably go. Nozomi could bust in at any time. And I could hear Honoka in the hallway from here.”

 

_Meet me at Tokyo Station at 7:00am day after tomorrow. Don’t be late. Love, Eli._

I reread the message Eli had texted the evening after our encounter as I was already at the train station on the 15th. That was not at all detailed, I thought. But at least she had given the time and place to meet.

At the entrance I waited under the monitors that showed the schedule for each platforms. I stared at those screens and I wondered which route Eli wanted to take me on. After a while, my neck got tired from looking up so I gave up and checked around if a girl with distinctive golden pony-tailed hair could be spotted entering the station.

Then I heard a recognisable voice; sweet yet calming. It came from behind me, inside the station. I turned around to find a girl with the distinctive golden pony-tailed hair on Eli. She was calling my name. It must had been a while because it got louder each time I heard her call.

“Umi! Sorry for keeping you waiting. I got the tickets, so let’s go! The train’s leaving soon.”

Eli then took my hand before I could say how well she looked. Almost running, she towed me towards a place that I was not at all familiar. And platform numbers I had not seen on the monitors earlier. And through the gates I had not go through before.  And into a train I’d never ridden before. The _Shinkansen_.

Though it was not familiar, it was really nice. It looked like the interior of a plane. Seats were arranged two by two, as if Eli and I were meant to sit there. We were told by the staff to take our seats as soon as possible because we were about to depart. I was still amazed but I was also troubled.

“Eli,” I called the girl who was giving her way to let me sit first near the window while I got myself seated. “A-are we really taking _this_ train? Isn’t it e-expensive? I don’t have that much money on me.”

“Umi,” she responded while holding my left hand that was gripping the arm-rest at the ends. “Don’t worry about it. I’m taking you somewhere special, and I think that you’d like it. So relax, okay?”

Her voice and was as shooting and appeasing as her words are as her gentle caress on my hand. She then handed me a pillow which I held tightly with my head already resting on her right shoulder as the train started to move. It was pacifying and I fell asleep not long after we departed.

I suddenly felt a soft, yet gradual in strength, nudge on my hands that were holding the pillow. I started to wake up and my sight began to return. Food was served on our tables. I straightened my sitting position and turned to Eli while I rubbed my eye, “what is it, Eli? Where are we?”

“Look to your right, Umi.”

I turned to my right, out the view of the window next to me. It was a view of the Mount Fuji at a distance with its head covered with snow. It was majestic and mesmerising. By looking I could even feel the chill. I must had been looking at it for a while because I didn’t take my eyes off until it disappeared.

 

Finally, we arrived after the two-hour ride and went off the train at Kyoto. I thought that was the end of the trip, until Eli dragged me to take another train on a different lane. I had never taken trains on nor been to Kyoto before but I felt safe and not at all lost. Eli was there leading the way.

It was not far from Kyoto station, we arrived to our actual destination, The Imperial Palace. I couldn’t believe it, I was there. I had always dreamed on going to that palace, since I had to be asleep to be there. But I wasn’t. I finally visited the former palace of the Emperor of Japan and beside me was the Empress herself with golden hair showing the richness of the empire on her head. It made me weep. And it made the Empress aware of it.

“Umi!” She was alarmed as she heard my whine. “What’s wrong, Umi? Why are you crying?” Her face was panicked and worked up. Her hands were at my shoulders as if she wanted to shake it off of me.

Tears started to fill my eyes that until I couldn’t see the Empress as clear as before. My lips were trembling yet I couldn’t speak.  I started to embarrass myself in front of this ruler in her own empire. So I jumped at her with my head placed next to hers and my arms were around her neck. If I were to cry, I wouldn’t want her to look at me directly.

“T-thank…” I tried to speak hard as I tried to not to cry. “Thank... Thank you… Thank you, E-Eli.”

She didn’t move for a second but eventually I felt her arms slowly moving on my waist and around. She finally made a whisper, “Happy birthday, Umi.”

I loosened my hug and moved backward but not so far that my hands were still on her neck while her arms were still on my waist. With blurry vision I tried to look at her with her treasure buried in her eyes.

“I know I’m two months late and I’m sorry,” the girl apologised along with a guilty face she displayed. Then she turned it into a smile.  “But it’s better late than never, right?”

I was taken-in as I continued to stare at her for another second. I couldn’t help it and I hugged her again in front of her own palace. I whispered into her ears, “It’s the best gift ever. Thank you, Eli.”

 

We walked and talked around the palace that morning and the sun had already greeted us. I told Eli some of the amazing stories that took place a long time ago, as if I walked her through history. We took a lot of photos, we even asked one of the people there to take some for us. Oddly, there were a lot of people that day. After an hour of visiting one end to the other, the palace became crowded.

Eli finally informed me, “You know, Umi. I took you here not only to visit the palace. There’s a parade starting soon. Again, I’m sorry to give your present this late, but…I want to take to here to watch the _Aoi Matsuri_ festival.”

Sure enough, the festival began. Celebrants, about 500-600 people, were dressed in ancient yet noble fashions. It was intended to be in the style from the Heinan Period. I could spot the Imperial Messenger leading followed by the rest including oxcarts. We were on the front row to watch.

We followed the parade to the Shimogamo Shrine, where they stopped before the ceremony. There, we removed ourselves from the rest to watch the Yabusame Demonstration. It got me excited as the archers on their horses met their target successfully every run. After we returned to the parade, I saw the Saio-Dai too, though I thought she was standing beside me whom I was holding the whole time. Finally, we all reached the Kamigamo Shrine where they finally performed the procession.

Time went by like a flash. It was already 4:00pm by the time we left the shrine to get some snacks nearby. We talked and reviewed our photos earlier. For one of them, I made Eli stood really close to the Saio-Dai and she got embarrassed since I said that they looked not far off.

Then we went for dinner by the Kamo River. Eli had already booked the restaurant near there. It was very elegant and traditional. Our seat was outside and would see the reflected city skyline on the river. From the amazement I dropped my share of the spoon for our desert. Eli then offered to feed me the delicious soft ice cream – I was blushed that the ice cream melted instantly.

After the lovely dinner we headed back using the same train, I hugged the pillow the same way and slept the same way on Eli. She woke me up the same way as earlier when we arrived back at Tokyo. We walked towards Eli’s house. It was already late. And we walked by a park, that was quite near to her house. I stopped at a nearby bench that was facing the city skyline across the park across the river.

“Eli,” I called her as I pulled on her sweater by the arm after I stopped. She turned around. I was facing down because I was shy to look at her directly. “Th-thanks for today. Thanks for taking me to the festival. Especially to the palace. I loved it.”

“I’m glad,” Eli spoke after a pause. “I would gladly do it again if…”

Before I let her finish I stepped forward until our toes were staring at each other. My hands that were strapping my handbag earlier was grabbing her sweater by the stomach. I tiptoed so I could get close to her height as much as possible while I closed my eyes. I reached out to her left cheek. I triggered. I printed a kiss on the side of her face – I felt her warm cheek on my lips.

The Empress had become the victim and I was guilty.

It was a moment that I would like to pause forever. But that moment ended after I landed on my feet while I felt like my face was burning. I couldn’t take it I stuttered. “I…I l-love …I’m going!” I almost pulled the trigger again but I began to run away from the scene of the crime with evidence left behind and blood on my head. “See you tomorrow, Eli!” I bid her goodbye.

I was panting and wheezing. But before I got far, I could hear a shout that came from where Eli was standing. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Umi!”


	11. Chapter 9, The End: The Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was set after The Atmosphere during the last month before Eli graduated. Umi had reviewed the time they had on their first and their last date as school idols. Umi reviewed and came to Eli with her homework that she had help with.

**_H_** _e_ _y, Umi. I’m just checking up on you. How goes the planning for the student council’s work programme? Don’t forget to pass on the tips I gave you. Anyway, have you had your dinner? I’m going to sleep soon, so tell me all about it tomorrow. Send my regards to Honoka and Kotori, okay? Good night, Umi. I miss you._

I was reading Eli’s message that night for the countless time while I was already tucked in laying on my side, only my head and my hand with the phone on were uncovered. As I was reading the message I imagined Eli herself was singing me a lullaby. I could imagine her fair golden hair as clear and as shining as my phone screen. I could imagine her rich, smoothing golden voice as clear and as perceptible as the ticking of Honoka’s clock. I could even guess which sleeping attire she was wearing that night – I had already memorised all of them.

With the image of a beautiful maiden watching over me while I sleep ended the night perfectly after I had, for the first time and finally, won the game of cards against Honoka and Kotori – Eli told me to close my eyes when it was their turn. After all, I had already done a portion of my homework. They were both very helpful, although it was unacceptably embarrassing because of their 3-hour constant tease and questionings. More importantly, I was in better state of mind that I was the day before. Eli was right.

 

Then came Monday. I entered the stage then I stopped and took the centre position. I always admired when she was where I was. She was perfect and I always follow and try to be as close to be her as possible, so I tried to lead as how she had always led this performance. Now, she was where I was, entering the stage after I had. She opened our dance, “Excuse me, Umi. I understand you are a member of the student council.” That moment was very precious that I would always cherish. It was the closest as I could be to be her. I could feel how she felt waiting for me; always waited for me there.

“Ah, Eli-senpai. I _am_ known to be the vice-president of the student council. To what do I owe this pleasure?” I had my Eli-look on while she had mine. Not a second after the curtain was closed behind her, we giggled and switched to our silly nature as if we were harmonics. “That was fun, Umi!” She swayed and twirled on a pivot like her ballet of elegance, positioned herself behind me. “So what are you doing?... Hmm…I’m not telling you what to do but this is what I would do.” She then took me by the hand and spun me around the podium while she showed me her easy yet rhythmical steps that polished the dance. It was like a tango – the most romantic duet.

We then resumed our performance across the platform as if the spotlight were only on us, but after a while we halted the show for the time being. “Anyway,” the ballerina took the stand. “I should be going. The rest could come through that door any time soon; I don’t want them to think you’re not doing your job. Bye, Umi. Увидимся.” Then she retreated from the podium as her golden and silky ponytail was the last one to leave.

She left me with the feeling of being forsaken and isolated on that stage. I know it was what we rehearsed and she did it with a smile but the feeling was unintentional. It took them awhile for other members of the council to appear, but within that time I had a stage fright. The theatre felt empty yet I was sorrowful and pathetic. I had the thought to myself and an empty auditorium to think out loud. It was difficult to start as I was nervous. But suddenly a young girl appeared from where the golden haired ballerina exited earlier. She was wearing a leotard with the tutu that I found familiar. She stood by my side and lead the dance in which I soon followed.

 

“Take 3 days.” And it was already on the third. “I want you to really think about it in that 3 days. One day with closest friends.” I had and they made some really good points and I had to go with one decisive option. “And one day with yourself.”  I had, and she was skilful at ballet. “Tell me on the third day…”

I was packing my belongings from the student council room. Honoka and Kotori had finished earlier and everyone else had gone home. I was not done but Honoka and Kotori had already jumped from my sides to hug me. They squeezed me tightly I could not continue loading my bag. “Umi-chan! We hope for the best!” Kotori gave her support and was followed by Honoka’s. “Yes! Whatever happens we’re here!” We all took a minute of silence until they let go of me.

I had finished packing and was about to leave not long after Honoka and Kotori had. I switched off the lights and locked the door behind me. Eli was only a few metres away leaning on the lockers. I approached her and noticed she already took off her tie and the first two buttons were opened, revealing the locket I had given her shining from afar, hanging from her neck and resting on her chest. She put her phone away and looked up to see me, “Hey, there you are, Umi. Are we ready to go?”

 

We then reached our favourite park to the very spot that has our names written on it, the bench that was facing the river and the skyscrapers across. The sky was already orange and we sat facing the beauty of the sunset with the sun almost touching the tips of the buildings. There was not even an inch in between us. We put our bags on the opposite sides and with only an inch close to Eli I could smell the whole summer summarised in her perfume.

“Listen, Eli,” I eventually broke our cheerful chat. “Wait,” she halted like she did not want me to interrupt the conversation we were having. “We still haven’t reached the _‘third day’_ yet. Besides, I would like to enjoy this sunset together. Do you mind holding until the sun has set?”

I understood perfectly what she meant. I too want to relish this. Whatever comes, a bad or a good, I would have had this time spent with Eli. She held my hand right on my lap as the sun set. There was a gap between those buildings that let through just a slight sunray. It was another breath-taking view that I experienced with Eli.

But that brief sunray rapidly darkened just within seconds. My heartbeat raced faster than I had ever experienced every second even I could hear them beat – so hard and so fast Eli could have heard it. Just 3 seconds before the sun finally set, I gripped firmly her smooth and slacken left hand. I felt anxious and a little faint.

“I love you.”

I looked at Eli. Her hair was not as glowing as I hoped or even as usual. Her bangs were covering the top half of her face from where I sat – I saw a smile right from ear to ear. The leftover light shone on her was only from the bright orange sky and no longer from the sun. I suddenly noticed, I never sat or even been on Eli’s left side before. It was as if I were sitting with a different Eli.

“I’m glad,” the queer queen with her golden crown expressed in a serene voice.

My heart suddenly stopped pumping. I could feel its effect throughout my body. It paused my breathing as well. For just that one tenth of a second it rushed heat through my body into my head. My faint was disappearing but I still could feel Eli’s hand on mine without her moving a muscle, even after I squashed it. Then my heart continued to beat once more.

“Eli, I… I love you,” I clarified. “I have thought about what you said. I came to Honoka and Kotori and I talked to myself about it… It was tough... But I made up my mind. And I’m still going with it. I…I love you, Eli.”

The girl was still silent.

“And I would like to… spend my time…the rest of my time…with you, Eli Ayase,” I confessed. “Would you…t-take me as your significant other?”

Eli finally made a sound, and that sound was her chuckle.

“I’m glad, Umi. I already knew that you are in love. You stick to your feelings and you finally confessed. You are a better person than I am... You know why I asked you to consult with your friends?” I thought that she already explained it but I guessed it was something different. “I asked you to talk with them because I wanted them to give you their permission – they allowed you to meet me today so that means they had approved.” I revisited the reason why I was in love with this girl. She was the personification of wise itself.

“You see, you’re not the only one with homework in the past few days. I too had asked Nico and Nozomi about our relationship. I even visited Maki’s, Rin’s, and Hanayo’s houses yesterday. I had asked them for opinions and an approval. The fact that I too made it to this day means 7 members of µ’s had already approved of this.”

She began to stroke the back of my hand with her thumb back and forth. The movement was so gentle that it was soothing – reducing my heartbeat to its normal state. It was calming.

“Before I could answer your question, can I ask you something, Umi?”

“Of course, Eli. Anything.” I replied quickly as I was eager to find out her answer.

“How far would you go to get a ‘ _yes_ ’ from me?”

I paused. No matter how rushed I was to get her answer, I had to remember what advise the others had left me. ‘ _A word to the wise’_.

“I will venture to the end of the horizon, where the sky meets the ocean if I had to.”

Eli, whom was still at the gaping of the two buildings, finally tilted her head down while she put my right hand on her laps. Then both of her hands were caressing mine. Her smile, which I thought could not be wider, was broaden.

“Good,” she exclaimed. “Then waiting for 2 weeks wouldn’t be a problem, right?”

I turned my body towards Eli. I was contemplated by her and demanded more explanation, “what do you mean? W-what are you saying?” I did not like where this was going. I began to feel her tightening her hands and turned them into a grip.

“It would not be right, for use to date…I mean to become a couple…It would be unethical and it would give a bad impression to our fans. It would be problematic with the Love Live! at The Dome if they knew a member of their last champion was in a relationship. Do you understand what I mean? We’re still school idols until the end of the month. Until then, until my graduation, we can’t…we c-can’t…date.”

Suddenly there was a droplet on my hand that she was grasping. With my left hand I reached out towards her head slowly, trying to remove her bangs out of the way. I brushed her hair and tucked them behind her left ear and revealed the other half of her face. She was tearing up; tears were collected at the bottom of her eyes with a river already flown through her cheek to the bottom of her jaw.

“Can you wait…for 2 weeks…for my answer, Umi?” She began to have a difficulty on speaking, as if she was trying to take some air where there was none. “Please?”

I removed my hand from her grip and put it around her back, while my left hand around her front and both of my hands met at her right shoulder. I put my head where it was always comfortable and warm, right under her collar. On this side, I could feel her breathing and her beating heart. I closed my eyes and I began to synchronise my heartbeat with hers.

“Yes…Yes, Eli. I would wait with every second of my life if I had to, Eli. Even if a second lasts a lifetime. As long as I get what I want…” I began to dampen her school uniform.

“Thanks, Umi… Don’t you hate it when it rained?”

 

I opened my eyes. It was already morning as the curtains had been lifted and let the sun pierced through. I removed the cover and I quickly get ready. Already in my uniform, I picked up my green tie and headed downstairs. There I found a girl with her golden silk hair tied back, but not properly, with her back against me as she was packing a lunch in her kitchen. “Good morning,” I saluted. She turned around with the lunch pack tied to the knot. “Ah, good morning, Umi. I heard you’re coming. Here’s your lunch.” We walked towards each other and met near the door to her apartment. I fixed her hair before I accepted the lunch and excused myself. “I’m going to school now. See you later, Eli.” She then embraced me with both hands and gave me a kiss; her luscious lips were inviting as they touched mine. Her hug was delighting as she whispered into my ears, “don’t take too long, dear.”

 

END.


End file.
